The Twin Souls Saga Timeline
The major events of The Twin Souls Saga take place in 2nd and 3rd century of the Fourth Era. 2nd Century 4E 115 *Coup against the Elsweyr Confederacy takes place. Elsweyr is divided into the kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine, as extensions of the Aldmeri Dominion. 4E 122 *The Great Collapse of Winterhold occurs. 4E 129 *The people of Riften overwhelm the city guard and kill Hosgunn Crossed-Daggers, the "black-hearted" Jarl. 4E 130 *The Bulwark shows signs of crumbling. 4E 149 *Birth of Lukvaar the Steady. *Birth of Denariya 4E 167 *Lukvaar starts his training under Ingmarn. 4E 168 *Titus Mede II is crowned Emperor. 4E 170 *The Raven Rock Ebony Mine shows signs of beginning to dry up. 4E 171 *The Ambassador of the Aldmeri Dominion orders the Empire to step down from power. The Empire resists, and the Great War between The Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion begins. *Aldmeri forces led by Lord Naarifin invade Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. The city of Leyawiin falls, and the city of Bravil is besieged. *A 2nd Aldmeri force, led by Lady Arannelya, cross western Cyrodiil and invade Hammerfell. The Redguards in Hammerfell, divided by civil war and disorganized, put up little resistance. The southern coastline falls to the Aldmeri forces as the Imperial Legions in Hammerfell retreat North into the Alik'r Desert. *The March of Thirst occurs. 4E 172 *Aldmeri forces advance into Cyrodiil to capture the Imperial City. *Cyrodiil: The cities of Bravil and Anvil in Cyrodiil both fall to Aldmeri forces. Naval battles ensues in Lake Rumare surrounding Imperial City and along the Niben River leading to the Rumare. *Hammerfell: The entire southern coastline falls to the Aldmeri forces with the exception of Helgathe. 4E 173 *Cyrodiil: Aldmeri forces cross the Niben River and advance towards the Imperial City through the eastern bank, surrounding the city from the east, south, and west. *Hammerfell: The siege of Hegathe is broken. Imperial forces make a stand in Skaven to fight off the advancing Aldmeri soldiers. Skaven falls to the Aldmeri. However, the victorious Aldmeri force is severely weakened by the advance through the desert, and is unable to continue their campaign. 4E 174 *Cyrodiil: The Thalmor leadership decides to focus their forces in the Cyrodiil campaign. *Imperial City falls to the Aldmeri forces. *The Reach and Markarth falls to the Reachmen in The Forsworn Uprising and is ruled as an independent kingdom. 4E 175 *The Battle of the Red Ring takes place as the Empire embarks on a campaign to retake Imperial City, which fell to the Aldmeri Dominion the previous year. The battle was an Imperial victory, but not without heavy losses. *Exhausted from war, the Empire negotiates a peace treaty and signs the White-Gold Concordat with the Aldmeri Dominion, thus ending the war. The terms of the agreements are the surrender of the remaining territory still occupied by Aldmeri Force, and the banning of the worship of Talos. Thus, the Great War ends. *As a result of the White-Gold Concordat, relationship between the Imperials of Cyrodiil and the Redguard of Hammerfell deteriorated. Although allies during the war, the Empire is forced to renounce Hammerfell as an Imperial province. *All the Elder Scroll housed in the libraries of White-Gold Tower vanish, and are scattered across Tamriel by unknown means. *Lukvaar marries Ingmarn's daughter Denariya. 4E 177 *Birth of Frodrig and Denira. *Death of Ingmarn. Lukvaar takes up his legacy. 4E 180 *As a follow-up to the White-Gold Concordat, the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai is signed, which decrees that Aldmeri occupation forces are to withdraw from Hammerfell. *Balimund adopts Asbjorn. 4E 181 *Raven Rock's Ebony Mine completely dries up. 4E 184 *Denariya dies due to an unknown disease. 4E 186 *Cicero begins keeping personal records of the events he encounters. *Ulfric Stormcloak and his militia retake The Reach and Markarth from the Reachmen. The surviving Reachmen flee to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn, a clan commonly known to hold a bitter hatred for Nords. 4E 187 *Alisanne Dupre considers reopening the Black Marsh city of Archon as a training facility for the Shadowscales, but never goes through with it. *Madanach is captured by Jarl Igmund and imprisoned in Cidhna Mine. 4E 188 *The Dark Brotherhood's Wayrest Sanctuary is destroyed by corsairs, and all assassins within are killed. *The city of Bravil erupts into violence as a result of a war between two skooma traffickers. *The Lucky Old Lady statue is destroyed. 4E 189 *Cicero becomes The Keeper of The Night Mother. 4E 193 First Seed: *Events of The First Hunt takes place. *Events of Prophecy of The World Eater takes place. Category:Timelines Category:The Twin Souls Saga